2012-11-18 "I Got a Date!" - Part 3
"So you're part mutant, part genetic engineering... I didn't know that was possible," Jubilation says, frowning thoughtfully. "But /what/ you are doesn't matter to me. /Who/ you are, that's the important thing. And I like that you've been so candid with me. I like that very much." She draws herself in a little closer, resting against him comfortably. "Not every part of my life's under my control, either. But when we can get together and do some heroing, I'll be more than happy to go out someplace fun after that. After all, what fun is just going out and working?" She looks up and smiles. "Besides, it'll make our time together a lot more precious if it's not every day." Looking at her, "Yeah...but I don't want you to think I'm picking the costume over you, Golden Spider." Black costume clade fingers stroke her face. Pulling up his mask he kisses her lips after holding her close to him. Thanks to the costume Jubilee could feel and see Ben's muscle definition.He has the body of a runner, leaner, but Ben looks and feels like he has very little body fat even though he eats a lot of bad food. "Jubilee..." the teen corrects unconsciously. And then their lips meet, softly, but not without feeling. She wraps her arms a little more tightly about him, running a hand slowly down his back. Under his hands, the several layers of upper clothing mask her body from his touch, but what he's seen before would tell him that she's long and lean like a gymnast, with just enough softness to give her a pleasantly feminine shape.She draws away slowly, sighing softly, and looks up into his face again. "Brush your teeth next time, Spider. I tasted onions!" she teases, with a nose-wrinkling impish grin. Chuckling Ben pulls her close into a deep kiss where he holds his tongue at bay. Feeling her close, makes his heart race. Knowing, he could get close to someone without the aid of Peter Parker's memories makes Ben feel like his own person somewhere deep down. When the kiss breaks he grins, "I thought you liked onions. And since we're dating does this not mean I'm going to random modeling shows for the time being?" "Mmm!" is the result of Jubilation trying to speak just as Ben pulls her into that liplock. But she returns the embrace anyway, kissing him back until their lips part. "In my food, not on your breath!" she ripostes playfully, leaning back just enough to look into his face. "And I shouldn't be modeling anything on this roof. Half the city can see us, if they're up high enough!" Chuckling, "I was speaking generally...like in my apartment, at malls, or even the art show," the wink could be felt as he gives it. "I'll confess, you were always beautiful in my eyes. The random flash when we first met, will be a funny, happy, and well...sexy," Ben's head looks down, bits of a blush could be seen in cheeks, "Memories I will ever have." Jubilation giggles. "There's something to share with the girlfriends. 'My boyfriend and I met in a mall, when I accidentally stepped out of a store without my pants!'" She hugs him a little tighter. "But if you enjoyed it, I don't mind so much. I can't promise repeat performances... I won't say it /won't/ happen, though." "I don't see it like that. Having what makes you...you...I mean your powers," Ben tries to cover, "Based off someone else. Let's just say I don't have a lot of friends. I was a nerd growing up, less friends there. I work a lot to keep a crappy apartment. Not enough time for friends on that one. Yet, somehow...someway, a beautiful girl shows my exceptional kindness. Sure, how it all started was fun and weird, but I only remembered that part late at night when...I would miss you. The kindness would get me through the days and night." Smiling up at her, "Not every day you get a beautiful girl willing to buy you some fries because you did the right thing." "Not every day you find someone willing to lend you a shirt, rather than just leer at you," Jubilation replies, winking. "I mean, I've had my share of problems with mall security in the past. I don't look peaceful and law-abiding; I think it's the hair. And then a mall security guy finds it in his heart to show /me/ that kind of kindness. I just didn't think that should go unrewarded. I mean, look what city we're in!" She snuggles in a little closer. "But what's happened since... I've totally enjoyed that, too." "I'm more of a gawker at things that are too beautiful for words," he smiles looking out over the city. Both arms hold her closer, "Me too. I'm kind of glad the things didn't work out with the Cat-Lady. If they didn't, I wouldn't have seen the girl that apparently liked me for as long as I liked her," black clade fingers stroke her face as he talks. "You're really something Jubilee." "I'm not that much to gawk at, Ben," Jubes replies more softly, her cheek growing warm and pink under his fingers. "I've still got some growing to do." Her smile turns wry. "If I don't stay pretty, will you still like me for my personality?" "I'm pregnant," he says firmly looking toward her. "Wha..?" Jubilation starts to reply, and then realizes he can't be doing anything but joking. "Oh, come on!" she exclaims, letting go of her half of the hug to tickle his ribs. Jumping away Ben sticks to a flag pole, "You were talking about impossible things. You not being pretty...that's like me being pregnant," grins at her. Sure the line that comes from Ben saw on facebook, but it actually applies here. Jubilee not being beautiful would be like him being pregnant. "You'll always be beautifful to me." "I dunno, look what happened to Cher!" Jubilee calls back, laughing. "Seriously, thank you. Now come down from there so I can hug you again, 'fraidy cat!" she teases, opening her arms again. Leaping down, Ben moves toward her, "And look at others like her. How many times does a husband look at the woman like they're still it. You'll always be it in the eyes of this wall-crawler," smiles going into her arms. Jubilee snuggles closer as his arms close around her. "You have no idea how reassuring that is," she replies, tilting her head up to kiss the tip of his nose. "I just hope I can keep up with you. I know I won't be doing any web-slinging of my own." "Will you still think I'm pretty if something happens to my face," whispers kissing her forehead. "Villains like to go for the face from what I hear, I may look like a boxer that had his face beaten in tweleve times over. Can you still find me pretty?" Whispers looking at her. "Said it already, Ben," Jubilee whispers back, stretching up and kissing his cheek, then lifting her lips to his ear. "It's not /what/ you are, it's /who/ you are." "Do you really mean that?" he whispers to her looking at her. The question is serious ad he waits there quietly. The girl closes her eyes. Instead of answering, this time it's Jubilee who leans in and kisses him on the lips, softly but with feeling. She lets it linger for a long string of seconds. "I do," she says at last, when their lips part once more. Feeling the emotion in her kiss he whispers, "How do you feel about me Jubilee?" Ben knows how he feels but pegging Jubilee is a little harder to do. Both arms pull her closer to him. She honestly makes him feel happy. Jubilation's answering smile is wry, the kind of expression that says, 'You really have to ask after that kiss?' But she does answer anyway. "Well, you're entertaining, you're sincere, you're not hard on the eyes at all, you're compassionate... that's not easy to find these days, believe me. And you're fun to be with. There's a lot to like, Ben. You make me feel light, and free, and alive... and other times you make me feel safe and loved. It's a lot to like." "And I you...I want to get to know you. I know, we know a lot about each other," whispers to her staring at her. He breathes out, "You're amazing, kind, compassionate, funny, smile-inducing, beautiful...I could see myself being with you for a very long time. Like this isn't just some teenage relationship that would end in three weeks. And if you were to go to college somewhere out of state...I'd take plane trips or learn how to make the webbing last long to see you." "I think we're doing that now," Jubilee whispers. "And I don't want it to stop, not even after we leave this rooftop." She lowers her head and snuggles deeper into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist. "And we fit together just perfect, like this..." "Is it wrong I want to cuddle like this as Ben on his couch than as my counterpart?" whispers to her. A kiss is gently placed on Jubilee's head. "And we do fit together..." "No... not at all," Jubilation whispers, chuckling warmly. "It'd still be you and me. Just not so... public. And chilly!" she adds, lifting her cold hands to his cheeks playfully. "Cold!" he says with a grin before pulling down the mask. With one hand Ben scoops her up with ease, the first feet of strength she sees. "Ready?" when he gets the 'Okay' Ben jumps off the building. Swinging with her while moving with one hand. The ride is still filled with the rushes, but he's not showboating like before. All of the flips are gone, he's trying to hold her while swining. "Think you can enjoy dating a Spider?" "Ooh..!" Jubilation exclaims, upon being scooped up and cradled against Ben's chest. She quickly wraps her arms around his chest and over his shoulder as he leaps from the rooftop, holding on tight. But not so tight that she can't lift her chin and kiss his cheek through the black Scarlet Spider mask. "I already am," she whispers. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs